The Mistress
by andtherainstops
Summary: (New Summary) AU: When we first met I hated him. On our third meeting I agreed to lie with him. By the last meeting I was told I was going to die. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm andtherainstops (obvi) now this is my second fanfic but my first real story. It's based off The Tudors, mostly the Anne Bolin and King Henry the VIII.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or the Tudor. (if only...) **

**Any ways lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am 23 years old. I live alone in Kyoto, japan. I have no husband, no lover, and no family. I am alone. But this is not a story of sorrow, nor is it a story of happiness. No, this is my story. I shall recall my life in as much detail as I can, leaving no part out. _

_I was not born into a wealthy family like most people presume. No, my father was a simple blacksmith. He had met my mother when she was wandering the woods one night, he was kind and took her in, feeding her and caring for her. A few weeks later my mother became pregnant with me. There were complications with the pregnancy and during child birth my mother died. I think that this is why my father hates me so, I took away they only pure thing in his life. He was depressed by her death, never leaving the house, resulting in us going days without a proper meal. Because of this I was forced to find work at an early age, the local tavern is where I met the king._

_At first he found me frustrating, as time after time I denied him my maiden-head. But when the tavern was burnt down I was forced to accept his offer, thus I became the kings mistress. When I moved into the palace my father was left in the forge, I sent him money every month, half of the pay I received from the king. 3 months later he died of the plague. _

_The queen of Kyoto, Lady Orihime Inoue, knew that her King had a mistress. As she bore his child, he was fucking me. When the news broke out about the king and myself, I was called the village whore. I could go nowhere without being abused, the king himself would sometimes call me his whore. I was alone, I had no acquaintances in court. At night the king would come to my bed chambers, fuck me, and leave._

_Our last night together resulted in my pregnancy. It was a shock to the king when I told him, he already had a daughter by this time. Due to the circumstances I could not give birth to the baby, why would I want to anyway? It would be called the child of a whore. Because of my actions, me and my unborn child shall die today. I am the kings mistress, the kings whore, call me what you want. I know who I am, I am Kuchiki Rukia. Daughter of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana. And the kings only mistress. Here is my story._

* * *

**Well that's the beginning, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will include Rukia looking for a job and her first meeting with the King. I wonder who the king will be? Hmm...I bet you already know.**

**Any ways until next time, read and review my lovelies x **


	2. Somewhere

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late update :/ it's been a stressful month with Exams and massive amounts of assignments and personal life things going on. Any ways I hope that it's worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach (Sadly)**

* * *

**First Meeting**

_I was once told that there is no such thing as 'love at first sight' as you need to know the person before a chance of love could happen. You could feel lust towards the person, but love is not something that can happen that fast. The king thought differently. _

_His stubbornness and pride were what he liked to call his most appealing qualities, those how knew him would beg to differ. Our first meeting was one of both our prides, mine over powered his that day. I can still remember the way his fists clenched in anger, how his amber eyes smouldered with passion._

_His fragranced filled my nose, bringing a small amount of comfort to these dark hours. My hands start to shake, remembering the pain that he put me through and how I still long for his touch, for his smooth hands to caress my skin, to send shivers down my spine._

_I looked out my window; I could see the tavern that I used to work in. I could still remember my first day there, that was the first time that I met the king, it was also the same day that I was asked to be his mistress._

* * *

She huffed as her bare feet slogged through the dirty mud. She had been walking around town all day trying to find a job, but still no luck. Her father was still sick in bed, without him working the forge and earning money they had no way of eating, so young Rukia, age 18, set out to find work.

"Excuse me good sir, but I was wandering if you were requiring any work?" the young Kuchiki had seen a tavern, lucky for her they were looking for a new waitress. She pushed through the packs of people and made her way into the tavern.

The bartender looked her up and down, taking in her petite figure, from her small bust to her long legs hidden behind the dirty dress that looked too small for the girl. To him, she wasn't much. He knew what men liked and this girl just didn't fit that criteria.

"Sorry Mam, but we were looking for someone more…appealing, for the men" he started to walk away from her, but Rukia wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Sir! Please, I don't think that you understand. My father, he is too sick to work and we need to eat. Please, I'll work for half the price! Just please?" she had practically yelled at him. She knew that her appearance would put her behind, that her petite stature would weigh her down but in all honesty, she didn't give a damn! She needed this job to keep herself and her father alive.

"With all due respect mam, I have no need for someone who can't pull their own weight. I mean look at you – he gestured to her petite figure – do you really think that you could handle hundreds of drunken males?"

She had once dealt with her father's drunken state when she was 15. He had gone to this tavern and tried to drown his sorrows out with alcohol. Rukia was asleep in her chambers when someone had knocked on their inn door, startled and sleep deprived, Rukia stumbled her way to the door. Once it was opened, she was shocked to find a group of men at her door.

Rukia was told of her father's drunken state and was told to come and collect him from the tavern. The group of men had accompanied her to and from the tavern, making the walk less frightening than it would have been. Rukia's father was dumped on their kitchen floor, unable to move him, she collected a few pillows and blankets, covered her father and returned to her chambers to sleep.

A few hours later she was woken from her slumber by a pair of hands around her neck, closing off her airways. She struggled against the hands, clawing at them, trying to pry them off her, trying to regain some much needed air into her system.

"It's because of you that she's gone! You little whore!" his words cutting her deeply, creating a tight pain in her chest. The alcohol he had consumed that night hitting her nose with a great force, making her want to gag.

His grip tightened again, squeezing her already crushed airways. Gripping his wrists, Rukia started to turn them ever so slightly in the opposite direction, hoping to break them and gain some much needed air.

His grip started to loosen, it was working! She pushed his wrists harder in the opposite direction, until she heard a snap. Her father tumbled off her and onto the floor, clutching his broken wrists.

Rukia sucked in a much needed breath, her throat burned with each intake of breath, she suspected that he might have crushed her oesophagus. Her father was still on her floor, clutching his wrist in agony. Rukia stared at him; his words still echoed in her mine – _It's because of you that she's gone!_ – ripping apart her already destroyed heart.

Although Rukia didn't love her father, I mean how could she? He abused her, yelled in her face, and just now tried to kill her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him, no in fact she actually pitied him.

Rukia had left him on the floor and resumed to move into his room, locking the door to prevent him from entering.

"Just give me one shift, if I'm not half as good as someone else then you can fire me" Feeling pity for the girl, the bartender agreed to her terms and signed her on for a shift that night.

* * *

"RUKIA!" Said girl turned to man projecting his voice. It had only been 2 hours since she started and already the pub was beginning to fill, requesting drink after drink and wallowing in their sorrows.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We need more cups, hurry up and finish washing them!" His voice was only just audible over the loud noises, men laughing and slamming their mugs on the table, the energetic music pumped through the place, filling Rukia with rushes of adrenalin.

Rukia huffed, blowing away that one strand of hair that always seemed to find its way in the middle of her face. She worked faster, drying the mugs and placing them next to her on the counter-top, diving her hand in the sink and pulling out the next cup needing to be dried.

The owner turned away from her smirking, his deal payed off, she was actually a very good worker, does the work without question and finishes it quickly. Gilga Nnoitora, the owner of the tavern, looked up from his work to lock eyes with someone he was waiting to see. Nnoitora climbed over the bench-top and walked over towards the person, pushing past the drunken men, making them spill some of their drink.

"Your Grace" He bowed at the King, who respectfully bowed his head at the man. Nnoitora could see the King's hazel brown eyes almost hidden behind the hooded cloak he wore.

"Nnoitora, I trust you are well?" his rough voice was soft enough that everyone couldn't hear but loud enough to just reach Nnoitora's awaiting ears.

"Of course, your Grace, will it be the usual again?"

"Yes. Oh and Nnoitora, that new waitress over there, what is her name?" He nodded over to Rukia, serving and laughing with a few of the regular customers. He was mesmerised by her smile, it sent raging shivers down his spine while setting is body alight.

"That's Lady Kuchiki Rukia. She requested the job, more like begged for it actually, saying that she would work for half the price, and when she said that I just couldn't refuse"

The King eyed her again, taking in her entire body. His eyes wandered past her angelic face to her modest chest, he could just imaging taking one of them into his mouth. They moved down to her flat stomach, covered by the dirty and ripped gown, his eyes continued down to her long legs, they looked like that would go on forever!

Rukia felt a pair of eyes watching her intently, gazing down her body and back up again, she turned around locking eyes with the culprit. Hazel blended with Violet, the world around them started to fade out till it was just the two of them.

"Miss?...-llo?" Her mind started to un-cloud, breaking their intense eye contact, Rukia didn't want to leave his beautiful hazel brown eyes. The impatient man snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back from that imaginary world she had just created. Rukia returned to her duties, knowing that his eyes were still focused on her.

The King became disappointed when her eyes darted away from his to the drunken man standing at the bar; he wanted to punch the man out!

"Nnoitora. Bring her to my room, I wish to speak with her in private" the King stood up from his position and walked over to the stairs that lead to his own private room, he couldn't wait to speak with the violet eyed beauty. After their 'talk' she would become his, giving herself to him willingly.

* * *

**Next chapter, THEIR FIRST CONVERSATION! Dun Dun Duuu! **

**Remember Read and Review!**


	3. Constant Craving

**Umm...hello  
Sorry this took forever to upload. I got stuck reading The Game of Thrones then, because it's the last term of school, I've been bombarded with assignments and tests so much that I didn't even get time to sleep! It was horrible :( **

**Any ways, here is the next chapter, in this one the King and Rukia meet and she is told of his plan for her. Enough of talking...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Constant Craving**

_Even through the darkest phase, be it thick or thin._

_Always someone marches brave here beneath my skin._

_Constant craving has always been…_

**Constant Craving – Glee Cast**

* * *

Rukia sighed as she washed and dried yet another mug. Why couldn't the men just use the same mug each time they required a new drink? Was it really that difficult for them? Maybe for unintelligent men that like to drink until they can't even walk straight it is.

"Rukia!" said girl turned to source of the noise that seemed to be her name, coming face to face with the owner of the tavern, Nnoitora. His eyes glared down at her, his face showing no expression, making it difficult for Rukia to know what he wanted. Rukia respectfully bowed to him, she was raised as a lady after all.

"Yes sir?" again, Nnoitora felt sorry for the girl, she had only just come of age and already someone was after the only thing left of her childhood. Nnoitora knew exactly what would happen when she entered the room, what life she would be expected to live, was she ready for it?

"Come with me, it seems that someone has taken an interest in you" without taking a second glance at her beautiful violet eyes, afraid that he would have to see the scared expression on her face, he walked off.

Rukia looked at his back, a moment of hesitation was evident, would she have to give her first kiss away to the man or worse yet, her maidenhead? Was she ready to surrender her childhood?

Taking a few tentative steps towards the stairs, Rukia slowly follow after Nnoitora. The walk up the stairs felt like years for the young girl, her heart racing. Her eye's spotted the door handle, she started to hyperventilate, finding it difficult to breath in her dress.

Nnoitora turned to her, sighing before placing his hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Do not speak unless spoken to, when in the presence of the King you must call him '_Your Grace_' and bow. Do not ruin this Rukia, or you will no longer have a job to return to. Do you understand?"

"...Yes" she whispered.

Nnoitora turned from her and knocked on the door waiting for the reply.

* * *

The King sat on the chair, moving about yet again – forgetting about how many times he had done that – wishing that the stupid, ignorant bloody bartender would hurry his dirty hole. He twitched in anticipation, waiting for the raven beauty to enter and throw herself at him, his shaft twitched at the idea of her screaming his name as he slammed himself inside her, he just couldn't wait!

It had been so long since he had last bedded a woman –a virgin one at that, and now he was getting the chance to bed a beautiful woman, with her long legs, creamy skin, and modest assets. He began to feel the familiar tightness in his lower region.

_Where is Nnoitora?_ The king thought. His fingers tapped impatiently on his knee, huffing for the billionth time. The king closed his eyes and began to slowly intake breaths, trying to calm himself. He wouldn't be able to convince her to give herself to him if he was in a foul mood now could he? _No _

"Your Grace? Nnoitora is here" One of his guards said. A small grin began to form on his face. Raising his right hand, he signalled for them to enter.

"Your Majesty" Nnoitora said, bowing. "This is Lady Kuchiki Rukia" gesturing towards the young female.

"Ahh, Lady Rukia. Come. Sit with me" The King gestured towards the empty seat next to him on the soft couch. Taking a glance at Nnoitora, Rukia slowly began to walk towards the couch. Sitting nervously on the edge on the couch, Rukia began to brush the_ dirt _off her dress.

"Leave us" The voice next to her commanded. The sounds of many feet quickly trying to leave the room filled Rukia's ears, drowning out the sound of her own heartbeat. Rukia began to feel his eyes linger on her, it sent an interesting chill up her spine and shot a lightning bolt towards her core.

"Little rabbit" He whispered as he moved closer towards her, kissing her neck. Rukia's hands immediately found their way to his chest, pushing with all her might against him. "Don't fight me...your body wants this" The King whispered into her ear.

"No!" She shouted, pushing him off her and standing up. "Don't touch me!" Rukia huffed. How dare he try and seduce her! What did he think she was? Some dirty little whore?! No! Kuchiki Rukia was not some cheap fuck!

Watching as the young beauty began to boil with anger, the King could feel a smirk forming on his masculine face. A challenge! Yes, this was what he had longed for, he was tired of every girl just throwing themselves at him. He wanted more, needed more, _craved_ more. Chuckling deeply, the King lifted his gaze towards her eyes. _Ah if looks could kill...I would be in a pile on the floor _he thought. This was going to be fun.

"Little rabbit, let's play a game...I'll ask you a question and if you answer it truthfully then I shall not touch you, however if answered by a lie then I will be forced to get the truth out by force. How does that sound?"

A few moments lingered between them, their eyes locked. A beautiful dance of violet and hazel began.

"If I agree...what will happen?" She questioned.

A smirk grew on his face "You will become mine, little rabbit. So, shall we begin?"

A gasp escaped Rukia's mouth, his? She would become his? As in _his? _Was this what she wanted? To become someone's mistress? Would she still be able to work? Thousands of questions began to pile up in her brain, running through faster than she could give an answer.

_Got her __now_ the King thought. It's a shame, he thought that she would have been more of a challenge. Pushing himself off the couch, the King began to move towards the young girl. His hand found it's way to her chin and gently lifted it, their eyes now locked in a secret dance that would one day become their own way of communication.

"How old are you, Lady Rukia?" He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

"18" She trembled when his lips found their way to her neck. He chuckled darkly, _Only just of age...this is pleasing. _

And so their little game went on. He touching and kissing her. She answering with a trembling voice. Now his right hand was dangerously sliding up her dress, coming close to her freshly shaven sex. His other hand was at the small of her back, holding her against him as his lips continued to kiss her neck. A small moan escaped her lips when he found her sweet spot, smirking against her skin when he heard her tiny moan. His right hand began to move closer to her sex, gently grasping her thigh and inflicting a gasp from the beauty. Rukia grasped his right hand when his fingers began to massage her outer lips, her other hand found its way into his orange locks, tugging on them gently, causing him to release a delicious grunt. His fingers began to slowly pinch and play with her clit, making her moan and cry out, the sound not being heard from the room.

"That's it little rabbit, make those delicious noises for me" He whispered into her ear, making her moan again and throw her head back. He inserted a finger into her core, making her cry out and buck into his hand. Rukia was lost to the pleasure he was giving her, would it always feel this good? She hoped so! Her thoughts were interrupted when he added another finger, pumping them faster while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her cries and moans of pleasure were becoming louder and higher pitched when is pace increased once again. Her ears filled with the sounds of her cries and sloshing of her juices, her hands began to tangle into his hair and gently tug on his forcing him to release another grunt.

_Yes...just how I like it. Rough._ The King thought to himself, he was going to enjoy this girl. She was strong willed however she was submissive when it came to pleasure. The pressure in his pants was beginning to get to the point of hurting, but he didn't stop pleasing her, the noises she was making was like music to his ears. Adding another finger, he began to pick up the pace and rub her clit faster, making the young beauty throw her head back and cry out.

"That's it little rabbit, cum for me...only me" Those words undid her, she let out a strangled cry of euphoria as her juices began to coat his fingers and run down her trembling thighs. The king removed his fingers from her core and brought them up to his lips, sucking off her juices, moaning at the taste of her. Watching as she slowly began to sink to the floor, trying to control her breathing, Rukia looked up to the King, their eyes locking. He knelt down so they would become level, he smirked at her.

"You are mine now little rabbit. I will be back next week to rightfully take what is mine. You're mine little rabbit" He whispered as his hand began to caress her cheek. As he slowly began to stand and walk away, Rukia quickly grabbed his wrist, making him stop and look at her.

"Your name...you never told me your name" Her voice barley audible. He looked down at her, his eyes piercing hers. A small smirk played on his lips.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo...the King of Kyoto" His voice lingering in her ears as he walked out, leaving the young female on the floor, trembling.

* * *

**Uhhh...that's the end of the second chapter...hope you like the little smut in there, first taste of what will happen in the near future. Excuse me while I just go and clean up my nose...until next time little grasshoppers! **

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! **

**Juuuuuuuust kidding! **


	4. Pandora

**Hello again my little grasshoppers! **

**I know what you're all thinking...WE WANTED ICHIRUKI SEX! well to tell you the truth, so did I...Any ways I know you've all been requesting it and well...it's not in this chapter :P**

**Fooled you didn't I? ehh probably not but anyway here is the next chapter. **

* * *

"WHAT?" His voice echoed around the palace. The people closest to him shivered as his voice still ringed in their ears. His eyes scanned the room, watching as everyone started to tremble with fear.

"S-She will not accept them, your Grace" Someone whispered. The Kings eyes darted to the speaker who recoiled in fear, his temper was one to look out for and not just because he was the King. Running his fingers through his hair the king asked "Why? Was there a letter?" The servant nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the note, only to have it snatched from his hands.

_Your Grace,_

_The trinkets that you have sent were beautiful. Too beautiful for someone like me to wear, so I have sent them back to you so that you may give them to someone more deserving of them. I do not know what I have done to make you treat me like this, I am undeserving of them. _

_Your faithful __servant  
__Kuchiki Rukia_

Taking a deep, calming breath the King utter a word that sent everyone out of the room faster than he could take his next breath. Did he really just read that? He checked again...sure enough he did read the letter that his Little Rabbit sent dare she! How _dare_ she! He was the King of Kyoto for fuck sake! Everyone bowed down to him, they worshiped him. He was their King, their fucking savior!

Getting his grip on the nearest chair, Ichigo threw it at the wall. Stomping towards his desk and slamming down on his chair, Ichigo began to write a letter to send back to her.

* * *

A small knock came at the front wooden door of their home. Huffing, Rukia walked over to it and opened the door, revealing a young boy about her age. She looked him up and down, noticing his expensive clothing, black tight pants with gold pipping and a puffy black shit with the symbol of the king above his heart. Rukia instantly knew that he was here in place of the king, he face reddened at the thought of what they did (or more what he did).

"You are here in place of the King are you not?" She questioned.

"Ye-yes miss, my name is Yamada Hanataro. His grace sent me to give you this" From behind his back he brought out the small box that she had seen only yesterday however there was now a letter attached to it. Her hand twitched at her side, she wanted to take it from him, she wanted to wear the necklace that he had gotten her. The beautiful gold necklace with rubies embedded that would hang just above her bust. **(1)**

"You can tell the King that I will keep his letter but not his trinkets. While you're at it tell him that if he wants me to accept them then he should see me in person and not in spirit!" Rukia grabbed the letter and shut the door on the boy.

_Little Rabbit,  
_

_I don't think you understand, there is nothing that I do where I am not thinking of you and what we did that night we first met. The image is behind my waking eye every second, I become short of breath when the images become too much. Also, those trinkets were made for you, only to be worn by you so don't ever think that you are un-worthy. I wish to see your beautiful face again, tell me of a place where we can meet and I can show you my true feelings for you. _

_You're servant  
Kurosaki Ichigo_

Rukia smiled at the the note, he was trying she would give him that. However she wasn't going to give in easily. Throwing the letter onto her kitchen table, Rukia began to finish off making her fathers lunch.

"RUKIA! Where is my lunch?!" She jumped at the familiar voice calling her. Quickly placing the food onto a tray, Rukia walked towards his bedroom door. She knocked quietly and opened the door to her fathers small room, he was sitting up in his bed scolding at her.

"Later than usual Rukia. I expect my lunch on time each day"

"Sorry father" Rukia whispered as she bowed. Placing the tray of food on his lap she bowed again and began to stand up, however a violent slap to her face stopped her in her tracks. Grabbing her face, Rukia turned to see the hatred showing in her fathers eyes.

"Do not let it happen again" Byakuya said. Shaking with fear, Rukia quickly began to walk out of the room.

Rukia sighed as her eyes found the letter again, she walked over to it and picked it up, tentatively opening it to read it again. Her hand traced the words, he did have nice hand-writing, nice clean strokes of the quill. She on the other hand had terrible writing, it could be because of the poor quality quill that she used or maybe it was because she had to teach herself to write and was never given a proper teacher other than the few books that she had. Either way, she could never match up to the King. Not in a million years.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the necklace with dark eyes. What was it that she didn't like? He was sure that he made her feel good that first night, she even came all over his fingers screaming at the top of her lungs. What more did she want? A freaking parade through the kingdom in her honor? **(Zuko's dream) **

"Yamada! I require you to ready a horse for me"

"Yes, your grace" He said quickly before bowing to leave.

"Oh and Hanataro, no one is to know about this"

* * *

_Knock, Knock!_

Rukia groaned in her half-asleep state and rolled over in her bed.

_Knock, Knock!_

Rukia groaned again, pushing the blanket off her and flopping out of bed. She began to sluggishly walk to the front door, shuffling her feet along the way. Who would be knocking on her door at this time? It couldn't be the tavern owner asking her to come and get her father, he was still sick in bed. Rukia's father has been sick for a few years, they didn't have the money to pay for a physician, nor the money to pay for the medicine that could cure him. So Rukia had been looking after him.

_Knock, Knock!_

__"Alright, alright! I'm coming" Rukia grumbled, throwing open the door. Her breath hitched in her throat when she was who was knocking on her door. The black hooded cloak covered his expensive gown, this hood covered his very noticeable orange hair. Hazel clashed with violet.

"Hello little rabbit. I've missed you"

* * *

**Well there you go little grasshoppers. I am SO SORRY but I had writers block half-way through this chapter and at the beginning of the next chapter so they took my FOREVER to write and finish. However I wouldn't let you down, now while you read and hopefully review I shall go and edit the next chapter :) **


	5. Nothing and Everything

**Hey guys! It seams a lot of you liked Ichigo's little tantrum in the last chapter, to be honest I liked writing it :) In this fic Ichigo doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way so he and Rukia will butt heads a shit load! **

**Now I had a little writers block half-way through last chapter and in the beginning of this chapter so I'm sorry about the lateness but now that I've finished school (FUCK YEAH!) I'll be able to update sooner :)**

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot to me! Now onto the chapter**

* * *

_Someone close to me once gave some advice._

_"Love is real. At the time you may not feel it, but when you do its magical. Running away from love is easy, but following your heart. That is difficult" **(Stolen from my mum. Love you!)**_

_I did not ask for it nor require it at the time, but if I had known back then what I know now. I would of followed her advice._

* * *

_"Hello little rabbit. I've missed you"_

Rukia gasped, her body frozen in time. Was she dreaming? Was she really looking into the eyes of _that_ man? If she was dreaming she prayed that someone would not wake her.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

What would happen if she said yes? Would he taint her? No. She wasn't going to make it that easy. He began to lean closer towards her, making her lean further back to gain some much needed distance between them. Taking a much needed breath, her nostrils filled with the scent of the man in-front of her.

"Y-You...need to leave" Her voice barley a whisper, only just reaching Ichigo's ears. Her head turning to the side when his face inched closer to her neck, giving a feather-light kiss. "You don't want me to do that...Little rabbit" His hot breath tickling her and electing something deep in her stomach making her shiver with fright and delight. Ichigo began to place kisses on her neck, hoping to get the same reaction out of her. Unconsciously Rukia gripped onto the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her neck and groaning...what this man could do to her.

Ichigo grinned against her neck when he felt her groan again, his right hand finding its way down to her thigh and hitching it up to his waist, the action snapping Rukia out of her pleasure-filled daze. Pushing with all her might, Rukia sent Ichigo stumbling backward, both gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo grumbled. _It was just starting to get good! _His thoughts whined.

"We can't do this. Your Grace, I have already given my maidenhead into my husbands hands"

"_Husband?_" His voice showing hints of Jealousy, aggression, and something else Rukia couldn't identify.

"Yes, and whoever he is only _he _shall have it!"

Ichigo began to fill with anger, his hand gripping the wooden door. She was playing? With _him_? Of all people. His little rabbit had no clue what she was getting herself into. He began to huff and stomped past her into her home, pacing back and forth trying to calm the fire within him.

"Why...why are you being like this?" Ichigo asked, turning to Rukia with fire in his eyes, making her recoil in fear. "What have I done to make you treat me like this?"

Sighing Rukia walked closer to him, her body now a foot from his. "Because I know how it goes otherwise...your cousin, Lady Senna was the mistress of the King of Spain. She was called the great prostitute by _everyone. _I do not wish to end up like her" Rukia's hand had now found it's way to his cheek, he leaned into it. "Please...do not take me a fool. Even if I wanted to, I know I would just be thrown aside like the rest"

Before Rukia knew it, she was pushed against a wall, her head crashing into it making her see stars. Cracking open her eyes, Rukia saw nothing but rage in once warm and comforting hazel eyes of the King. His strong hold on her upper arms being the only thing stopping her from cowering in the corner. "You think _me _a fool? You think I don't know what happened to my cousin? Stupid girl! You know _nothing_!"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

The warm breeze of the summer air blew her hair behind her as she stood facing the small meadow they were in. Her eyes locked onto the small lake just to the left of them, the full moon reflected in the calm water. All around the meadow were blue and purple flowers; she didn't know what kind.

"What is this place?" Her voice filled with awe.

"This-this is...the place that gave my family life" She looked to him, his eyes looking through everything in-front of him, almost like he was watching a scene play out in-front of him. Like a memory he kept bottled up, only to let it be released when he came here.

"What do you-" Her sentence cut short by him grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the lake. Before she knew it he was taking off his cloak and undoing the strings on his shirt. "What are you doing?!" She questioned. Was he mad?

"Get naked Little Rabbit" He said bluntly, removing his shirt and moving his hands to his leather pants.

"What? No"

"Do it or I'll do it for you" He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice, stalking toward her. Pants undone, bare chest and chiseled hair.

"N-no. Stay where you are. D-don't come any closer"

His hands found their way to the strings holding her corset, pulling on them slowly. She began to heave, making his eyes lock onto her modest chest. My how he wanted to run his tongue along them, to explore the gap between them, to graze his teeth along them and hear the noises that came from her supple lips.

"Stop" She said breathlessly, gripping his wrist in a way that made him release the strings. He gazed upon her face and saw a small blush appearing on her creamy-white skin. "I-I'll do...it myself" Her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

"Where is the king?" Her voice holding no emotion. The voice that only few people close to her got to hear. Nothing like the voice she used while out with the lower class. Inoue Orihime, wife to the King of Kyoto was dressed in her night gown ready for her husband to pleasure her for the night. It had been a while since he had shared a bed with her, he had become distant since their 4th miscarriage. He had agreed to try again once she become well.

"I'm sorry your majesty. The king was needed for urgent matters. He sends his apologies" One of her most trusted lady maids replied. Hinamori Momo had been with the Queen since she was first given the honor of marrying the king. She was a loyal servant and would do what was required of her. No questions asked, earning her the complete trust of the queen and on a small basis, the king himself.

"Humph...fine. Have Ulquiorra brought up here. I wish to be pleasured tonight"

"Yes. Your grace"

* * *

"The water is lovely is it not?" Ichigo asked the beauty floating on her back next to him. His eyes scanning her petite body. With their bodies being naked there was no part of them that wasn't on full display for the other to see. His eyes locked onto her supple neck; which he wanted to suck, lick, kiss and leave marks all over. They traveled down to her modest sized chest, both the perfect size for him to hold in the palm of his hands without any spilling over. He imagined himself nipping, licking and sucking on her nipples, imagining her moaning at he contact and pushing his head closer. His eyes traveled down her flat stomach, imagining himself licking small circles downward toward the apex of her thighs. Those creamy-white thighs that he wanted to be nestled between. Those thighs that he wanted to kiss ans suck on, leaving marks. Those thighs that he wanted to squeeze as he thrust into her.

"Yes" She whispered, looking over at him. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. It wasn't like she wasn't curious when he basically dragged her out of her home and onto a horse, only to ride off for quite sometime only to bring her to this place.

"What would you like to know?"

"What did you mean about 'this place gave your family life'?"

Sighing, Ichigo stopped floating and looked up toward the full moon. Rukia followed his actions and waited for him to speak.

"This place...is where my mother and father met...where they concived me...where..." His voice began to break. Rukia quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, offering what small amount of comfort she could.

"You don't have to tell me...I'll wait until you're ready...I wont force you" He turned his head toward her. Was she not like the rest? Did she not want to know what happened? Did she not crave the information? Was she really willing to _wait _for _him _to tell her?

"You-you would wait until I was ready to tell you?" He whispered. She nodded her head in response. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze back up toward the sky. "My parents were everything to me. As much as people believe I was spoiled and greedy, I wasn't. I was taught of the hardships of this world. I owe most of my intelligence and understanding from them"n He turned toward her then.

"I would very much like to tell you of how my parents came to fall in love, married, had a family and of how they...died"

* * *

**Well grasshoppers I wanted to try and extend this chapter as it took me forever to write! Apologies for the lateness however I hope this will make up for it :) **

**Okay so next chapter will be about Ichigo's parents. Warning in advance, there will be a smut scene! No ot wont be with Ichigo and Rukia. Sorry not sorry :P**

Until next time :) Read and Review!


	6. The Moment I Said It - Part 1

**Hello again young grasshoppers :) I didn't get many reviews last chapter so I'm going to say that it was okay but boring. Sorry :/ Now in this chapter I am going to try out my first full lemon. Lets see how this goes :)**

**This next part you can skip but I just wanted to talk about it anyway :) So I went and saw The Hobbit the other day and can I just say IT WAS AMAZING! I have never seen 2 Dwarfs that look hot and believed that I never would, however I was gravely mistaken! Kili and Fili were fucking hot as! Oh hot damn they make me want to do naughty things to them ;) Those sexy bamfs! **

**SPOILER FOR THE HOBBIT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET OR READ THE BOOKS THEN DON'T READ!**

**It makes me so sad to know that they die in the next movie! They are just too perfect for them to die! NOOO!**

**Okay I'm done :) On with the chapter**

* * *

"My parents were not married because of an arranged marriage set up by their parents. In-fact my mother was a princess from an enemy land. During the war of my grandfathers time, my father was told to marry the princess of a neighboring land in order to unite the two kingdoms. However before the princess made her appearance at our castle, my father had already fallen in love with my mother" Ichigo's gaze going off into the distance.

**Flashback**

_"Isshin! You are late again...Must you always have no concept of time? It will greatly disadvantage you in the future, my dear son"_**  
**

_"Father" Isshin said as he gave a respectful bow towards his father, the King. His father looked down at him from his throne. He was becoming old and frail, becoming unable to sometimes even leave his room. He was afraid for his Kingdom, his people. Afraid that his only son was still too young to lead. Afraid that his Kingdom would crumble under the weight of their enemies. He could not and would not allow that to happen._

_"You do understand what us required of you, do you not son? Do you understand that you must marry the princess of our neighboring land?" _

_"Yes father" He said. "I understand"_

_It was a good match. The princess Rionna was fair to look upon...or so he'd been told. Her long blonde hair was soft to the touch...or so he'd been told. She was excellent at the piano and the art of dance...or so he'd been told. In-fact all he knew about her was what her ambassador had told him. If her beauty was known from miles around, why hadn't he seen or heard of it? And why wasn't he more eager to get on his horse and ride out to meet her?_

_Isshin turned when he heard a servant enter the hall. "Your Grace" He said after bowing "There is a pressing need of your presence at court. People are afraid that you have passed on"_

_Sighing, the King rose from his throne on shaky legs and began to walk toward the great hall. "Remember son, this alliance is needed if we are to win against the opposing kingdoms" He said before leaving the room._

* * *

_Kurosaki Isshin looked out over the expanse of the meadow that separated his home land and his enemy's land, grappled by the indecision plaguing him. He breathed in the warm summer air and looked skyward. He had hoped that it would start to turn cold, bringing in the winter and snow. He was hoping that it would delay the princesses arrival and his impending marriage._

_It was pure ceremony. The agreement had been struck weeks earlier. With his marriage to the princess it would unite the two kingdoms and hopefully, enlist some peace between the fighting kingdoms. So why wasn't he more eager to marry the princess? He pondered on the question for quite sometime, trying to find the answer or lack there of. _

_He turned when he heard a sound coming from his left. There in the small blue and purple flowers stood a woman. Her fair skin shinned in the light of the almost full moon. Isshin was speechless, never in his life had he seen such a heavenly being. She looked almost like something not of this world. They stood there for a few seconds, drinking in each others figure, trying to burn the others appearance into their memories._

_"Who are you?" He whispered. His husky voice sounding like music to her ears, making her heart skip a beat. Was this love at first sight?_

_"I go by the name of Masaki. What would your name be warrior?" _

_"Masaki...What a beautiful name for an angel...I am known as Isshin"  
_

_"What a fitting name for a strong warrior" Her voice so soft that it almost got lost to slight breeze. "I pray that you come closer, beautiful angel" His arm extended, palm up towards her. Inviting her forward. With tentative steps, Masaki began to walk forward. Why was she so willing to put her trust in this man? Why should she trust him? He was a stranger after all._

_"I do hope that you would trust me. I mean you no harm" Damn her and her stupid mouth. Her mother had told her that it would get her into trouble one day. Blushing profoundly, Masaki quickly bowed and offered her apology. Chuckling under his breath, Isshin quickly closed the distance between them and placed his hand under her chin. Their eyes met and Isshin could not help himself, he leaned in aiming to go for her lips but at the last second her turned her face and kissed her cheek._

_Masaki gasped at his boldness and blinked several times to try and clear her mind. "Good warrior, what are you- Isshin had rapidly closed what small distance was between them, his lips had found hers in a heated rush, her gasp of surprise was swallowed by his mouth. She went rigid against him, her hands grasped the front of his shirt, indecisive about what to do._

_Her second gasp came out as more of a sigh. Her lips parted and she melted into his chest, fitting perfectly. He pushed inward, sliding his tongue over her lips and gaining entry and allowing him to softly massage her tongue with his. Her arms wound around his shoulders, digging into his back, eliciting a groan from him. _

_When they finally pulled away, her eyes were glazed, her lips deliciously swollen, and her chest heaved against the tight corset-like-dress she wore. "Wow" They whispered in unison. _

_"That was..."_

_"Yeah, I know...may I kiss you again?" He asked._

_"Yes-" Masaki was cut off by a loud noise coming from behind her. "Princess!"_

_"I'm sorry I have to go" She said before picking up her skirt and turning away. "Wait!" He yelled, running after her, he grasped her arm and spun her around to face him. "Can I see you again? The same time tomorrow?"_

_"Princess Masaki!"_

_"Yes. I will be here. Now I must go" Before she could leave he kissed her again, not as desperate as the last but it held the passion that they had both begun to feel. When she pulled away she gave him another quick peck before running off into the bushes._

* * *

**Present Day**

"From that night on they had met in secret at the same place and time every night. A month after their first encounter, they had confessed their love for one another and promised that they would marry before the end of the next month. However things with my father and his arranged marriage were moving too quickly for him to even understand it"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Isshin...I am afraid I have some horrible news" His father told him. He had been summoned to the throne room and was told to hurry. Thinking it was terrible news of his father bad health, he had ran to the throne room without even so much as letting his tutor know he would not be there for the rest of the lesson._

_"Father, what is it? What's wrong?" His voice filled with desperation. "The Princess Rionna is to arrive on the morn and you are to wed her that afternoon...I am sorry son, there is nothing I can do to slow it down" _

_"No father, it's okay...I-I know how much this alliance means to you and our kingdom. I will do what must be done to save our people" Although his face showed no emotion, his father could see right through his Kurosaki mask. "Okay, you may leave"_

* * *

_That night Isshin had left out of the kingdom like always and had gone to met Masaki by the lake. However this night he was going to tell her the truth. About who he was and about his marriage to Princess Rionna. It would destroy him when the time came. He knew how much she loved him because he loved her too. Just as-if not-more. He wanted to marry her. To have a family and grow old with her. He had dreamed about it every night once he had returned. Sometimes staying awake for the rest of the night going back over their meeting._

_A slight rustle in the trees to his left swung him around, and he found himself face to face with his angel. Masaki. Her long wavy light brown hair hung in disarray around her waist. Her dress was torn at the bottom and was bunched up all over the place, almost like she was in a hurry to put it on. His eyes drifted to her face, her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying._

_"Masaki? What's wrong?"_

_Before he could even register what was going on, Masaki had fallen to her knees and cried into her hands. Without thinking, Isshin ran to wards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his hard chest. "Oh my love" He whispered to her and continued to so for what felt like hours, hoping to calm her._

_When her breathing became even again he lifted her head, her eyes met his in a soft gaze. "Better?" He asked. Her small nod being acknowledged before he kissed her forehead. "Please tell me it isn't true" Masaki finally whispered. Her voice shaking and hold an emotion that Isshin could not recognize. _

_"What do you speak of?"_

_"Please tell me that you aren't Prince Kurosaki Isshin! That you aren't my enemy! Please...I need to know!" She said with desperation, gripping onto the front of his shirt. Isshin's gasp of horror all but sealed the thought in Masaki's mind. He was her enemy. He was the son of the King that declared war on her father. He was the son of the man who took her mother from her. He was the son of the man that people called 'Lucifer'._

_But...but he was also Isshin. Her lover. Her life. Her...everything! Tears welled in her eyes again "No...no no no No! Please me it isn't true!"_

_"It is true. I am the son of The King of Kyoto. I am the rightful heir to the throne" Isshin said with pride in his shoulders but Masaki could see the pain in his eyes. He was not proud of the things his father had done, and to this day was still doing. He had neighboring villages burned, their men and children killed. Their woman raped. Anyone who tried to rebel against him was burned at the steak. That was how he was given the name 'Lucifer'. _

_"Masaki" he began and gently touched her shoulder. She trembled underneath his touch, and he realized she shook with quiet sobs. "Angel, do not cry. I can see that it looks bad, but I must assure you that I am nothing like my father. You must believe me" His voice holding urgency. _

_"I want to believe you...I do. But he killed my mother, Isshin"_

_"I know my love. I know. But I am not like him"_

_"Prove it to me" She blurted out. Isshin was struck by the vulnerability in her voice. The dreams of a young woman were holding on by the little tread that was her love for him. "How?" He whispered. _

_"Marry me. Make peace with my kingdom and yours by marrying me"_

_"Masaki I...I am to marry the Princess Rionna of the neighboring land to the north. Its impossible to get out of. She arrives here tomorrow" _

_"Do you not love me?" She questioned. "Yes, I love you with my entire being. Without you there is no life"_

_"But you promised me that we would marry, why can we not do it earlier? Before Princess Rionna arrives!" She said exasperated. They had promised to marry next month, he said that she was the only person that he wanted to marry. Why was he only mentioning his upcoming marriage to Princess Rionna now?  
_

_"Masaki, It's not as simple as that. I want to marry you, I want to have you swollen with my child. I want you Masaki"_

_"But?" She pushed on. "But your father and my father would never allow it. We are enemies. Doomed to hate forever"_

_When Isshin looked upon her face he noticed that her expression was distant, she was thinking. Abruptly standing, Masaki began to pace, her arms crossed underneath her chest, pushing up her breasts. When no idea came to her, she groaned and smacked a hand to her forehead. How were they going to be married? It wasn't like they could just marry in secret, consummate the marriage and then announce to the world about what they had done? Could they?_

_It would be risky. They would have to do this right. Timing would be the key to this plan. "Isshin. I have a plan" _

_Closing the little space between them, Isshin was now so close to her that their noses almost touched. "What is your plan?"_

_"Tomorrow night, we meet here and marry in secret. I shall bring a most trusted Priestess of mine and he shall marry us in the eyes of God. That night we consummate the marriage and then when I become with child we shall tell the world what we have done. Its risky, I know however I believe that it could save our love"_

_"Do you really think it will work Masaki? I do not want us to be separated and for you to be called a whore because you married me"_

_"It will work. Trust me" She whispered, their eyes locking. Suddenly, they were kissing. Tongues massaging each other, trying to gain dominance. Isshin won that battle. This time. His lips moved over hers like velvet. Her body was set alight. Her nipples pushed against her dress painfully, however she found it pleasurable and despite herself, she moaned. _

_When he pulled away, she was dazed and she stared at him in absolute confusion. "Does this mean that you agree?"_

_"Yes Masaki, I will marry you. I will love you until the last breath leaves my body"_

_Masaki gasped softly and looked up at him with shining eyes. Her smile was infectious and Isshin couldn't help but grin back at her. Suddenly she grasped his face in her hands and gave him a lusty kiss that curled his toes. Isshin grasped her hips with his hands and pulled her closer to him, her body melting into his. When Masaki pulled away, Isshin was hard-pressed to remember his own name. _

_"Tomorrow night we shall be married. I can not wait to call you wife" He whispered._

_"Nor I" She said with a small smile. "Until tomorrow, my love"_

_"Until tomorrow" Isshin said while Masaki began to walk back to her kingdom. _

* * *

**The Next Night:**

_The weather this night was perfect. Not overly warm and yet not too cold. There was a slight breeze in the air and it brushed of Isshin's face as he looked over at Masaki. Right now they were being wedded by her most trusted Priestess. Priestess Keara._

_"Now look upon one another and recite your vows in the eyes of God and each other" _

_Isshin and Masaki turned to each other. Her hands lay in his, fitting perfectly. "I, Isshin. Take thee, Masaki to be my wife. I promise to love you. I promise to love any child you bare me and to treasure your very being. Till the sun sets on my time in this world"_

_Smiling Masaki allowed Isshin to kiss both her hands before allowing her to recite her vows to him. "I, Masaki. Take thee, Isshin to be my husband. I promise to love and cherish him. I promise to give him sons and be faithful to him. Till my time in this world is through"_

_"By the power vested in me, I now bind these two souls together as one for all eternity"_

_Without thought, they both rushed into to each other. Their lips meeting in a heated kiss that they will remember until the day they die. The kiss that sealed them as Husband and Wife._

* * *

**Later That Night:**

_"I love you husband" Masaki whispered. "And I you, wife" They were sitting in the small blue and purple flowers, so close that their foreheads were touching. Unable to resist, he kissed the top of her head and smoothed his hand over her long tresses. He wouldn't taste her lips yet. If he started, he wouldn't stop and he'd finish before he even started._

_"Do you want this, Masaki? We can wait till you're ready" _

_She reached up to fan her fingers over his lips. She stroked over his mouth and then down his jaw line. "I_  
_want you. I will not regret this. We are married now and I want to please you anyway that I can"_

_He caught her hand and dragged it across his mouth, settling his lips into her palm. He kissed the smooth skin_  
_and then tucked each fingertip into his mouth, kissing them in turn. "I want you too wife. With my every being. I can not get you out of my mind. I have wanted you since the day that we met"_

_Masaki smiled at him. "Then make me yours my love, for I fear that I can no longer wait for you"_

_He stroked his palm over her silken flesh, his thumb lingering over her full lips and to the slight indention at her chin. His fingers stroked down the slim column of her neck to rest on her chest just above the swell of her breasts. He could feel the slight flutter of her pulse, and he heard the swift intake of her breath when he lowered his hand to cup the swell through the thin material of her dress._

_"I wonder if you have any idea of your beauty. Your flesh is soft and as pale as moonlight on the snow. Its unmarred by a single blemish or defect. I could spend forever just touching you"_

_She sighed and moved closer, filling his palm with her warmth. Her nipple tightened against his thumb and he brushed over the tip, bringing it to a hardened bud. Their mouths hovered precariously close. His gaze slid over her face, meeting the piercing beauty of her eyes just as he touched her lips with his. It was a shock. Like kissing the moon and being illuminated by a thousand silver rays. Desire snaked down his spine and spread through his limbs until they were laden._

_He licked over her mouth and delved between her lips to the sweetness inside. Hot and damp and so sinful that it sent shivers of intense desire quaking over his body. She was breathing hard, little huffs blowing over his face as she pulled away._

_"Its the truth, I've never lain with another man. No one has ever touched me as you have" Her admission awoke a primitive, possessive urge deep inside him. At the same time he was filled with tenderness and the desire to make this night one she'd never forget._

_"I'll be gentle, love. I swear it"_

_She smiled and cupped his face in her hands as she drew him close. "I know you will, husband. I know you will"_

_He pulled her into his arms, trapping her against his chest. She smelled sweet and delicate, so much female flesh, soft and supple. He nuzzled against her neck, inhaling her scent and marking her with his teeth. Gentle nips, she shivered with each one. He felt her smile against his temple._

_She looped her arms around his neck and melted into him with a sigh. "I like the kissing part very much, but something tells me there's a whole lot more to the matter of loving"_

_He smiled and brushed his lips across her brow. "Yes, you are right there. There's much more and I plan to show you in great detail"_

_Her lips found his again, this time at her instigation. Her breathy sigh spilled into his mouth and he swallowed her breath, taking her deep into his chest. He allowed her to take the direction of the kiss, allowed her to take as much as she would from him. Rising before her, he lowered her onto the soft grass and pressed his palms into the mattress on either side of her head. Her hair spread out over the sheets like a silken mass. _

_She stared up at him, her eyes aglow with trust. It humbled him that she offered him what she'd never granted another man. That she had such faith in him staggered him. She stretched and twisted beneath him before raising her arms invitingly. Gently he gathered her hands, kissed her knuckles and then lowered them back down to her belly. He slid his hands up her arms, caught her sleeves and slowly pulled them over her shoulders, baring the creamy flesh._

_Unable to resist such a temptation, he bent down and kissed the top of her shoulder and teased a line to the curve of her neck. Chill bumps broke out over her skin and danced beneath his lips. He chuckled softly when he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and she shuddered violently. "You have a wicked mouth, husband"_

_"I've only just begun" _

_He pulled at her dress until it hung precariously over the tips of her breasts. He held his breath, and his body tightened like the string of a bow. His cock swelled and pushed hard against his trews, straining to be set free and find her sweetness. He cursed under his breath and clenched his jaw in a frantic effort to maintain control. For several long seconds, his chest heaved as he breathed in and out._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_He yanked his gaze down to see the worry in her eyes and he kissed her, long and leisurely, to chase the fears away. "No, wife. Nothing is wrong at all. Everything is right. Just right"_

_Isshin pulled the rest of her dress of her and marveled at the sight that was his wife. She was so beautiful. "I love you"_

_"And I you"_

_Masaki sighed when Isshin began to trace his hand down her body. Starting from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, down her stomach towards the apex of her thighs where he stuck his finger inside her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Isshin's finger began to slide in and out of her a few times before he added another finger, which he used in a scissoring motion. Trying to loosen her tight passageway for penetration._

_Masaki was in heaven. She never knew that something like this could feel so...good! When he hit a certain spot she would feel something amazing and would cry out his name. She could feel her insides relaxing and opening up for his fingers. When he deemed her worthy of penetration, Isshin removed his fingers - earning a moan from Masaki - and positioned his penis at her opening. __Wrapping her arms around Isshin's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Not one filled with lust and tongues, but one of passion and love. _

_"You ready?" Isshin asked against Masaki's lips. No having the voice to speak, she just nodded her head signaling she was ready. Slowly Isshin eased himself into her snug passageway. Never, he thought, never would he get enough of her. Isshin buried his hands in her hair, twisting his fingers in the silken tresses, hugging her to him. Capturing her lips, he thrust deep and hard into her, breaking her virgin barrier. Masaki's pain-filled gasped being covered by Isshin's mouth._

_Masaki tried not to but her entire body felt like is had been ripped apart. Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall down her cheek. Leaning down to brush away her tears with his lips, Isshin whispered soothing words of comfort. For several minutes they both just held each other until Masaki raised her hips, testing for any pain. "You can move now" She whispered into his ear. _

_Isshin began to move within her, going in and out in a slow powerful rhythm. Masaki was gasping and moaning his name against his shoulder, gripping his back with her nails, leaving scratches in their wake. She didn't know that this much pleasure was possible, if this was what 'making love' was then she may never leave her husbands bed. _

_"F-faster" she whispered, raising her hips at the same time. Both gasping at the new found deepness, Isshin gripped Masaki's hips and began to pound into her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his wrists. Masaki could feel something happening, almost like she needed a release, like she would die if she didn't get it._

_"So-something is...happening" She whispered between gasps and moans. "Don't fight it my love. Let it go" Isshin said before biting her on the neck, and that was all she needed. Masaki let out a strangled cry as she came. Her walls tightened around Isshin and with a few more thrusts he too came with a loud grunt. After being sure that all his seed was released, Isshin flopped onto the grass next to Masaki and pulled her in close to his chest, their limbs tangling together._

_"That was...wow" Masaki said while trying to catch her breath. "Yeah" Isshin breathed as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her in closer and surrounded her with his body, hoping to shield her from the slightly cold breeze. _

_"I love you, Masaki"_

_"And I love you, Isshin"_

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long, there was problem with my computer then fanfiction wouldn't load and it was just stupid -_- anyway, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**Read and Review :D**


End file.
